Majara
}} |color2 = |color3 = |textcolor = black |title = |titledescr = the official logo |image = |descr = |developer = |publisher = |platforms = |genre = 3D Platformer Action-adventure |released = Novemeber 7, 2029 November 19, 2030 November 19, 2030 November 19, 2030 |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = |media = Blu-ray Disc Downloadable content |input = DualShock 4 Joy-Con Controller Xbox One/360 Controller The V2's V-Raptor Sohnix MechaByte's The Mecha-Duel |players_max = 1 }} Majara '''(Japanese: マジャーラ, also known as '''Majara: The Last Star Rider) is a platform video game, developed and published by for the Sohnix MechaByte, TimeStrike Falcon, Onyx, The V2, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Xbox Project Scarlett, and Microsoft Windows. It is set to be released on November 19, 2030. It features the title character, a gender-ambiguous, alien creature named Majara as his duty is to save the galaxy by going through different planets, other dimensions and defeat an evil Space Pirate Krin-Gon. Majara is an open-ended 3D platformer with role-playing game elements, featuring massive, open-ended environments in which the player must search and increase the level skills of the character by locating collectible items, which are pearl stones, crystalized artifacts, and stolen artifacts. Uniquely, the character can transform into different types of alien species, his elongated tongue which is required for traverse gaps, as a way to leap onto platforms, and his hover jumps. Majara is an open-ended 3D platformer with role-playing game elements, featuring large, sprawling levels in which the player must increase the level skills of the character by locating collectible items, which are pearl stones, crystalized masks, and stolen artifacts. Uniquely, the character has the ability to transform into different types of species, his elongated tongue which is required for traverse gaps, as a way to leap onto platforms, and his hover jumps. Majara started development before the launch of Sohnix’s new console, the Sohnix MechaByte. The company wanted to have a character that differentiates from the Tigzon series, particularly Tigzon the TigerStar. Following the success of the first Tigzon game, Sohnix wanted to create a 3D Platformer, geared towards kids and wider audience, since the Tigzon series was intended for a teen and older audiences as well as breaking point of the Sohnix MechaByte console. The creators desired to create the project as a love letter to old PlayStation platformer games such as Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon and Ape Escape as well as modern platformers such as Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Super Mario Odyssey, and A Hat in Time. They also took inspirations from other genre games such as Final Fantasy 7, Mega Man Legends, and anime/manga series such as Detective Conan: Case Closed, Outlaw Star, Captain Harlock, Cowboy Bebop and Western animated series such as Avatar: The Last Airbender as well as another Fantendo series; Maven the Lynx (created by ). The idea was originally going to be an anthropomorphic character; with Koala, Lion and Lizard as their design choices but the team wanted to go with an alien species and therefore, used a chameleon as the inspirations for the alien character. The idea of Majara was inspired by the cultures of the United Arab Emirates, mostly with pearl diving. When creating the character Majara, the team wanted to associate with designs, inspired by the Islamic symbols and calligraphies, which the character's head is represented as two overlapping squares, known as Rub el Hizb (Arabic: ربع الحزب‎ rubʿ al-ḥizb). The creators went with stories and backgrounds based around Arabian Nights, and Arab countries such as Oman, UAE, Saudi Arabia, and Qatar. *Credit to and for header templates used for Fire Emblem Legacy and Paper Peach (game), respectively File:Majara_logo_design_(2).png|Official logo of the game File:Majara_character_artwork.png|Majara File:Majara_-_Character_artwork.png|Concept art of Majara the Star Rider :Submit your fan-arts here!